


JohnLock: Our Waltz

by KingOfHearts709, seitanspawn



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Death, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitanspawn/pseuds/seitanspawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was our waltz, John...</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Our Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. So this was a thing, too. xoxo

"Sherlock," John sobbed, "Sherlock, don't you dare. Not again." He cradled his flatmate's head in his lap.  
"It's okay, John," Sherlock coughed, blinking slowly, his vision blurred with tears.  
"No, it's not!" John yelled. "It's not okay! You always say it is, but it's not!"  
"John, please," Sherlock muttered, "don't yell."  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." A tear of his own dripped down his cheek before landing on the detective's coat.  
"That was a bad case, wasn't it?" Sherlock broke the silence.  
"You saved my life," John said, "again."  
"What are best friends for?"  
"Not dying?" Sherlock laughed hollowly, then closed his eyes and stopped breathing for a minute.  
Was he dead now?  
"Sherlock?" John said, and shook his shoulder, then said louder, "Sherlock!"  
"I'm not dead yet," Sherlock assured.  
"Jesus," John cursed. He couldn't calm down, he felt it was impossible. He started to breath faster, and blink furiously.  
"John, calm down," Sherlock struggled to say. He didn't know what to do. Then he began to hum.  
The waltz, from John's wedding.  
"The waltz you wrote?" John said, smiling a little.  
And with Sherlock's last breath, he whispered, "That was supposed to be our waltz."  
And he was gone. John, mouth gaping and eyes flowing tears, leaned down and kissed the dead detective's forehead.  
And before leaving, he told him one last thing.  
"And you were supposed to be my psychopath."

Additionally...  
At that, Sherlock's eyes snapped open, and he gasped out: 'high-functioning sociopath, do your research," before crashing his lips up into John's with a last burst of adrenaline. John passionately returned the gesture, tightly grasping the sharp cheekbones of his detective until he realized with a start that Sherlock had gone limp and heavy with death in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The additional part was gratefully approved to be added in by seitanspawn here on AO3! It's also been approved to be added on DeviantArt and Wattpad, and links will be made.  
> Here is their AO3 account: http://archiveofourown.org/users/seitanspawn/pseuds/seitanspawn  
> Thank you for allowing me to add it in! xoxo


End file.
